


My Love

by Aly77



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly77/pseuds/Aly77
Summary: A short story or poem that can came into my head
Relationships: reader/oc
Kudos: 1





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes

Reader’s P.O.V  
I entered the living room and found my girlfriend laying on the couch watching Lord Of The Ring with her mother and her sister.

Alex (my girlfriend) was on her side, she was also wearing my hoodie. “Baby” Alex called out for me, I looked up and saw a smiling face looking upon me.  
I couldn’t help but smile, this one girl has brought all the happiness I could need in life, she got up and dragged me towards the couch. She threw me on to it and jumped on top of me.

She held on to me like I was a teddy, not wanting to let go of me. She buried her face in my neck and, sighed happily at the smell of my scent, she brought me closer and returned her sight back to the movie. I looked over her shoulder and I saw her mother and sister smiling at me, you could see approval in their eyes. Their happy that Alex found someone like me, and they're happy because she was happy. 

My love, you are my sunshine, my warmth and my heart. I am yours forever but I have one thing to ask of you, please don’t break my heart, just keep me close and don’t ever let go.


End file.
